


Elysium

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post NFA drabblet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

****

Elysium

A man walks into a bar.

Sounds like the start of a joke. Not a very good one, admittedly, one told in a dream from the depths of despair. 

From the depths of hell.

And his current location, rather surprisingly, bears absolutely no resemblance to hell.

He feels sure hell wouldn’t serve such fine malts.

He sits in the armchair and accepts the crystal tumbler, then sips the sixteen year old Lagavulin, tasting the sweet tang of sea-spray, pleasantly antiseptic. 

Across the room, a glass of Black Bush is raised in tandem, accompanied by a gentle smile.

He has held Cordelia, his fingers brushing away tears that rained upon his open wound.

He has kissed Fred, not the lie, the real version; who slapped his arm for being careless enough to get himself killed.

He has even had his backside pinched by Lilah, who is serving out her penance as a barmaid in the tavern in the sky. Thanks to some serious contract negotiations on his part.

And now he smiles back at Doyle, who fought the good fight and saw the bigger picture. 

A hero on earth as he is here in heaven. Blushes as the Irishman reminds him that they are kindred spirits. The needs of the many…

And his fingers grasp the glass just a little tighter, as he watches his friends below, and Doyle pours out a measure for each of them.


End file.
